Love Ride
by Sweetness Theory
Summary: Compared to Sai, Naruto sounded like some kind of inebriate loony when he attempted to flirt. SasuNaru/AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, implied SasuSai.

**Summary: **Compared to Sai, Naruto sounded like some kind of inebriate loony when he attempted to flirt.

**Written for Blue_Star's** **contest:** **"****Taboo!* The Million Points Oneshot Challenge**" **on Aarin.**

-

-

Naruto looked around the room in vain attempt to spot a familiar face among the sea of moving bodies in front of him. He sighted, running a hand through his unruly hair and took another sip of his alcoholic beverage.

He felt bored and seriously debated of leaving the party until he caught a stare from other side of the room. A boy about his age lounged casually on the leather armchair, his leather-clad legs leisurely spread apart, and his head resting on his arm. He looked equally bored out of his mind and he preferred to stay that way judging by his blood-chilling glare aimed at anyone who dared to venture close enough.

"What are you looking at?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin, startled at the unexpected intrusion. His racing heart calmed down when a smiling face of Sai appeared in his vision. He shrugged it off as nothing important.

Sai cast another short glance towards that direction and frowned, not liking where his friends gaze lingered on before he made his appearance.

"I know that no one is interested in your horny ass", Naruto spluttered at the direct insult aimed at his inability to find someone to have sex with "but that guy is off-limits for you".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, who stood tall and radiating waves of superiority. That smirk pissed him off more than those stupid direct remarks about the lack of his personal life.

"Are you telling me that I'm not capable to have someone like him?" he hissed out, his head tilted to the side to get a better view of the boy they were indiscreetly fighting for.

Sai snorted, checking out his nails in boredom. "With your lack of experience", he paused "I doubt it".

Naruto growled, his eyes burning with the determination to prove him wrong but Sai stopped before he could make his move.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Feeling a bit childish, Naruto decided to ignore Sai for the rest of the evening. However, Sai was having none of that. He leaned closer to the boy, his hot breath warming Naruto's sensitive ears.

"I hate to repeat myself twice." Naruto shuddered, feeling that creepy smile stretching more widely on that expressionless face. "Stay away from what's mine".

Naruto blinked not sure what to think of this completely bizarre situation.

"Whatever", he murmured silently to himself and took another swing of his drink. His eyes instinctively searching for the same bored person to quench his curiosity and attraction he felt towards him. He almost spit out all the liquid he held in his mouth when Sai waltzed near the boy and comfortably situated himself on his lap and started kissing that pale exposed neck. The nameless stranger did not seem to mind.

"What the fuck?" rang loudly through Naruto's mind but he could not avert his gaze from them. He coughed loudly and finished off his drink in one go. "Why I have the worst luck when it comes to finding someone to date?" he groaned inwardly.

Naruto looked at the empty bottle in his hands and silently whispered to it, "Are you feeling lonely too?" and burst out laughing out loud at the lame joke he had made. "More alcohol it is."

-

-

Naruto always had a talent to entertain himself if needed. He squashed the though of going home to drown himself in the pool of his miserable life. He lifted a half-empty bottle above his head to get a better view of the colorless liquid making waves and whirls inside of if. His body instinctively moved from side to side copying the bubbling liquid, which was starting to make him feel seasick.

He hoped onto the chest-of-drawers, the closes seating place he thought of, and exhaled loudly closing eyes, whishing that the sickness he felt would go away.

"Hey", a warm breath ghosted near his tanned throat.

The tip of Naruto's nose scrunched up at the thought of someone invading his personal bubble. He dismissed the intruder without bothering to open his eyes, hoping that he would get a hint and get lost.

However, that bastard did not intend to move from his spot and it aggravated irate Naruto further.

"Would you stop being-"

Naruto blinked. He must be starting to hallucinate, because there is no other explanation why that bored stranger would be here, and most importantly, flirting with him. He tried to count how much he drank this evening, but having a short-attention span and memory full of loopholes, he shortly gave up on that.

The stranger smirked amused by the conflicted emotions running trough his eyes. "You seemed lonely".

Naruto dismissed that statement with a flick of his wrist and patting the unopened bottle lovingly. "I had a friend with me". He sounded like some kind of inebriate loony. What a great way to start the conversation.

"Oh?"

"We have made a connection". He had his seasickness to prove it.

Naruto felt the need to bash his head into the wall, which looked so appealing right now with that tasteful royal white colored wallpaper. Would his forehead have imprints of those cute little angels if he bashed his head enough times against it?

He seriously had problems. No wonder no one wanted to have any intimate or non-intimate business with him. God, he is such a freak of nature.

A pale hand grabbed the bottle or 'friend' as Naruto had dubbed it and shoved into arms of a random stranger who had unfortunate luck to walk by them at that time.

"Hey!"

"I'm a possessive person who gets jealous rather easily."

"Wait, what?"

"You're cute."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the stranger, who crouched down between his widely spread legs and started rummaging through the drawers searching for something unknown.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked him breathless, his eyes following every movement the other made. He raised his eyebrow in silent question when the other triumphantly held a black marker for him to see.

A devious smirk graced the others face, eyes twinkling with mirth as he opened the cap with his mouth, and lifted Naruto's shirt up to display his bare, tanned torso.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hmm…"

"What-"

The tip of the marker touched Naruto's flesh and started to scribble something on it. Naruto closed his eyes, savoring smooth but soft touches on his skin. The traces of seasickness were starting to leave his body. He felt so sleepy all of the sudden.

The sound of the closed drawer jolted him out of his drowsiness. Smoky dark brown eyes looked up at him after placing a butterfly kiss bellow his navel and close to neatly written 'Sasuke'. "Call me someday".

-

-

Tanned fingertips danced across his abdomen, sometimes settling around to trace the phone number or the contours of 'Sasuke' written on his skin with a black marker. He had yet to muster up enough courage to call him. The dread of unknown washed over him whenever he thought about doing it.

Naruto stared at his sweating palm grasping the phone, his body pleasantly tingling from the rush of adrenaline as he waited for the call to connect. He did not need to wait long for that.

They had exchanged some greetings, some humiliating moments, which involved Naruto and the bottle; a few comments that made Naruto's body flush from rather vivid images other had described to him. Contrary to Sai's blunt and inconsiderate mouth, he had nothing against it when it came to Sasuke. To finish it off, a promise to meet this evening had Naruto soaring so high, he did not mind the possible collision with the hard ground.

They went to the small café, a couple blocks away from his apartment, were Naruto had chatter Sasuke's ear off with his boisterous voice. Sasuke did not mind that. He preferred to throw in some small comments here and there, focusing more on the way Naruto talked and expressed his self. Like the Energizer Bunny, who could go on for hours without getting tired, Sasuke mused silently to himself.

-

-

Breathless Naruto wriggled his way after Sasuke on the crammed train to find less packed corned to rest their tired bodies. After spending more than a half-day exploring the city by foot, Naruto would kill for a seat to rest his drained body.

"Good luck with that", he muttered irritably to himself, glaring at the train full of people.

They settled in the far away corner of the wagon. Naruto leaned against the window feeling a little breeze coming through it. "Just a couple stops and people should start to lessen", he chanted in his head. Sasuke stood close to him, almost crushing him in a hug, but at least the smell of his cologne washed away that foul smell that lingered in the air. Naruto smiled despite of everything.

Feeling daring, Naruto brushed his lips again Sasuke's neck.

"Don't tempt me."

"I don't know what you're talking about".

Sasuke forced Naruto to move more into the corner, where a screen with a huge poster would shield tem away from the prying eyes of the curious passengers.

"What-"

"I have warned you".

Naruto had a bad feeling about that resurfacing smirk

Sasuke accommodated himself between Naruto's tights, his lips trailing kisses down the tanned neck and sometimes lingering on the corners of Naruto's mouth. Naruto shuddered, his arms snaking around Sasuke's neck to steady his worn out body.

Sasuke bit and sucked on the lobe of Naruto's ear, his palms gliding up and down the sides of the body, trying to feel more of him.

"Are you an exhibitionist?" asked grinning Naruto, squeezing Sasuke's tightly clothed ass.

Sasuke chuckled, one of his hands descending to slip under the baggy pants to caress Naruto's perky ass. "Nice and round", a smile, "just the way I like it."

"Stop being so damn corny", pointed out Naruto placing some kisses on the pale jaw. This remark earned him a hard slap on his ass as a punishment for being too cute for his own good.

Naruto was about to voice his complaint audibly, but froze when he felt those warm digits circling around his anus and occasionally applying some pressure on it. He swallowed, the feeling of upcoming dread washing over him. His eyes wildly darted around to see if anyone has noticed what they both have been doing.

"Close your eyes and relax", he hated what a calming effect that husky voice had on him. "That's better".

When the pressure on his twitching anus increased, a moan tore away from his mouth. Naruto placed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, his breathing pattern irregular as he fought with the drowsiness consuming him. One thoroughly coated finger with saliva, because Naruto doubted that Sasuke had some lube with him now, pushed slowly forward in and out of him. He stiffened, his body protesting against the intrusion, leaving a tingling sensation afterwards.

Naruto silently moaned again, his hands coming to rest around Sasuke's mid-section and mouth working on marking that deliciously creamy skin around the throat, which encouraged Sasuke to fasten the pace.

A shrilling sound went off through the train, indicating that they have reached a stop, which he had almost missed to get off.

Naruto hurriedly untangled himself from Sasuke and darted out through the door, leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke who soon scrambled to his feet to fallow a certain idiot.

"Would you stop running!" shouted an exasperated Sasuke, dodging anyone that stood in his way to get to the blond-haired person.

"I can't!" With his face set ablaze, Naruto could not find the courage to face Sasuke. What have he been thing on that train? Did he lose his mind or what? He did that on their first date!

There is seriously something wrong with him. Maybe more alcohol would solve the case. Nah, he doubted it.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a dashing Sasuke cutting through the corners with ease and flashed him a Cheshire cat's worthy smile. "Catch me if you can!"

Not one to turn the challenge down, Sasuke smirked like a maniac. "That ass is going down."

-

Happy Valentine's Day.

-


End file.
